Chack Needs Clothing
by VampiresTDIfreddyfangirl
Summary: Prompt fics about clothing :3 Inspired by the fantastic CrystallicSky


Title: Clothing of Chack

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned this show it would be on, at the least, a teenage network where there could be better fights, and hot make out sessions in all the fantasmic Chack and Raikim (or Chackmundo… don't judge me for my OT3!)

Summary: Prompts about Chack, using clothing for the words and such :3

Inspiration: The fantasic CrystallicSky and her beautiful Chack stories and prompts. You are an inspiration to all Chack writers, please never stop.

-_00000

**1: Shirt**

Groaning as he limped through the dark hallway, Jack slowly walked as to not further injure his leg. Another failed showdown, and another list of injuries to add to his medical records.

Slowly lowering himself onto his red and black draped bed, wincing only slightly as her landed and lifted his leg up to the bed. Carefully pulling his pant leg up and removing the black boot, tossing it to the side carelessly he examined the injured flesh. It wasn't too bad really, possibly a sprain, or just bruised bone. Those usually healed quickly for Jack, at least they had lately. Sighing he flopped backwards bringing his non-injured leg up to the bed, staring at the ceiling in annoyance. Only when he placed a gloved hand on his flat stomach did he remember his shirt was still ruined. Sitting up and grumbling many insults that included "Stupid" and "Monks" he snapped, in a matter of seconds a Jack-bot was by his side, awaiting its orders.

"Fetch me a non ruined shirt," removing the tattered clothing and handing it to the Jack-bot "And toss this one out." The bot nodded in understanding and went to go take care of its orders, returning a minute later with a fresh shirt and handing it to his master. "Thanks."

Slipping the red shirt on, he sighed, the pain in his leg already gone. Grinning and jumping to his now healed feet he marched straight to the basement laboratory, ideas running thick and full through his mind. Too busy going through them and choosing which one to start, Jack didn't notice the dark figure lurking out his window, sitting casually in a tree, the lightest purple smoke around his silk gloved hand indicating he had used magic recently, a small frown on his face as he snapped and teleported to his own home, wondering why he continued to heal the fool's injuries, and why he couldn't get the picture of Jack shirtless from his mind.

**2: Pants.**

Wiggling the skin tight jeans off his slender frame, Jack quickly kicked them aside and continued walking forward until he reached the edge of a glistening clear pool. Dipping one bare foot into the lukewarm water he slowly submerged himself, sighing in pure relaxation as the crystal clear water swayed gently around him, cleaning the day's troubles and annoyance away with every gentle wave.

The water moved a bit swifter, peaking one ruby eye open Jack saw the nothing in front of him, shrugging lightly he went back to relaxing, no knowledge of what lurked nearby under the water.

Dozing off a bit Jack sighed happily again, only to scream as a he was lifted from the water, one strong arm wrapped tightly around his legs, and another holding his back to prevent him from falling. Once he had realized who it was, which didn't take long since there was only about one other human figure in the temple at most times, Jack laughed.

"Chase! You gave me a heart attack!" Still laughing Jack playfully glared at the warlord who continued to hold him tightly while only looking up with a playful glint in his eye and a devious smirk, loosening his grip so that Jack would fall a bit, not completely but enough that he was face to face with the warlord. Jack laughed again, brushing the wet, dark hair from his lover's eyes and smiling.

"So what's with you being so playful?" It was a good question really, Chase, while he could always be devious, was rarely playful. While he had become more so since Jack had begun staying in his citadel, and called him "fuddy duddy" many times in the beginning, he had tried to be more playful with his consort.

"Can't I startle you into comatose without a reason?" Jack chuckled and kissed the warlords cheek affectionately, nuzzling the crook of his neck right after.

"I suppose so."

**3: Bra**

Chase sat in a velvet incased chair in his overly large library, re-reading one of the many books he had. Furrowing his brows he placed the large text down, the smallest hint of confusion on his face. He had started reading an hour ago, and yet he had had no interruptions, no visits from his consort, he hadn't even heard a single noise aside from the light padding of jungle cats throughout the palace.

Deciding it was best to find him now, because if he was this quiet he was certainly up to no good, and not the good kind of not good, Chase walked swiftly to the consort's laboratory, knowing full well he wouldn't be foolish enough to do whatever he was doing in the bedroom they shared. Once he had arrived in front of the large steal door he quickly and quietly opened it, scanning the front room for his consort and not finding him he shut the door and briskly moved through the lab, entering the larger part of it through another door. This time he did see his consort, who was looking in a mirror.

Now that was not the unusual part. The unusual thing was what exactly he was looking at.

Jack was wearing red lace and black panties, with a matching A-cup bra. His usual eyeliner had been wiped away and replaced with a much neater thinner line, red lipstick was coating the soft lips that had been making kissy faces into the mirror, but were now just pursed together. The light blush he had already been wearing was unable to be identified as his entire face took on a deeper red than his hair and lips.

"I… I have no explanation." Chase was somewhat grateful because any explanation for this would most likely cause a large migraine.

"Well Jack, as… strange as this is, I must admit you look rather… captivating." His eyes scanned over the milky white body again, slim and smooth. Smirking as he made his way closer to him, in which Jack blushed brighter and squeaked as hands were wrapped around him, one on his upper back, one much lower. Squirming and fighting back a snicker as a silk gloved ran over the delicate skin of his lower back, he smiled lightly at Chase.

"Really? You like it?" Chase nodded, hand brushing his consort's red bangs from his face softly before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Yes. While it is unexpected, you look rather beautiful." Blushing more, Jack snuggled into Chase's arms, grinning up at him.

" So, ever taken a bra off a guy before?"

**4: Underwear**

"Spicer, I am not continuing this ludicrous conversation!" The use of his last name almost stopped Jack, but his mind was too wrapped around the topic to just let it go.

"Why won't you tell me?" Clinging to one of the taller mans strong arms and looking to him with pleading eyes, only to get a scoff in return.

"Because it's none of your business, and it no longer matters."

"Ah ha! So it mattered before we started-… Oh my God…" Jack sat down and buried his face in his hands. "Really Chase? Was I that bad?"

Sitting by his consort Chase rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Jack you act as if you were the only one. Not only had over a thousand years of life given me a bit of a paranoia problem, but it has also gained many enemies and admirers. Sometimes it is hard to tell the difference. What better way to protect myself than-"

"Booby trap your underwear with spikes?" Jack cut him off, finishing the sentence in what was most likely a cruder way than how Chase would have put it, but he nodded.

"What better way to scare someone than threaten them with spiky underwear?" Jack couldn't help but laugh at how silly that sounded coming from Chase, but he thought about it and nodded.

"Ok, I guess having rape proof underwear when you have an army of fangirls and enemies is a good idea." Jack snickered to himself and added "And living with Wuya."

Chase chuckled lightly at the witche's expense, as were most jokes the two made. Nuzzling into his consort he smirked.

"But as said it no longer matters." Jack glared into the air, a stiff nod.

"Damn right it doesn't. Fuckers better be crazy if they think they can touch your cock with me around." Chase chuckled again.

"Exactly, I think you are much better protection than any underwear." Jack smirked up at him.

"Hell hath no fury like Jack Spicer kicking some slut's ass."

**5: Socks.**

"Oh Jack, you know I love you."

"Of course Chase, I love you too!" And the two figures were brought together in what looked like the sloppiest kiss ever, if there had been any saliva at all that is.

Standing up from behind the cardboard box he had crudely turned into a stage jack bowed for his audience, receiving many claps, all from Jack-bots. While he looked to the intended audience he couldn't help but smirk as he had his face buried in his hands in a double facepalm, shaking his head slightly at the idiocy his lover possessed.

Jack smirked to himself removing the sock puppets and laying them on the cardboard box before walking over to his lover.

"And you thought I couldn't top the serenading~" Jack gloated plopping beside Chase, who only looked at him to glare and whack him upside the head before walking away. Jack laughed, rubbing his jaw in victory.

**6: Boots**

Landing face first and skidding into the dirt Raimundo passed out, a large black boot print on the butt of his pants. The other three monks stared slack jawed at the new and improved Jack Spicer and his skills that he now apparently possessed out of nowhere. It only took a moment for them to strike fighting stances and race towards the Albino, who merely smirked and took a step back, causing all three of them to collide with each other. Walking around the dizzy monks and to the wu he causally picked it up and twirled it, smirking at his defeated enemies.

"So Xiaolin losers, how does it feel to be actual losers?" Omi was the first to glare up in determination at the goth, who laughed at the attempt in intimidation.

"It is you who is the loser Jack Spicer! Hand over the wu at once or-" cut off as the shen gon wu struck him in the head and caused him to fall back over Jack laughed.

"Sure. Not like I need a wu that instantly straightens hair anyway. I just came here to show you guys my improvement." Smirking as his helipack activated and lifted him into the skies, he gave a cocky wave to the bewildered monks and turned to face forward before laughing to himself, making his way back to the citadel.

The monks watched him leave, fairly confused as to just how he had become so physically able. Raimundo was the first to speak and break the awkward silence.

"I'm not sure how he became this strong, but damnit my ass hurts." Groaning as he rubbed the sore area, his fellow monks just shook their heads as the all boarded Dojo.

-_00000

Authors note:

1: I am sorry if this sucks. It's my first one and I tried man. I really tried!

2: My first Chack prompt fic and hopefully not my last, I just need to find unique ideas (shhh pretend this one was unique.)

Anyway, lets seeee

1: Shirt: I dunno. No comment, just a bit of confused Chase fluffy.

2: Pants: Playful Chase is Playful, and Jack likes it.

3: Bra:.. this one is my favorite for obvious reasons. Jack would look smoking hot in this and we all know it.

4: Underwear: Jack remembered the very odd underwear choice his evil hero now lover had, and inquired upon it.

5: Socks: I don't like this one much other than the somewhat embarrassed Chase because that always makes me happy U.U. Anyway, it took me about four hours to think of this idea :D I hope you liked it.

6: Boots:… Yeah… Very simple so :3

I apologize if this is a bit to similar to any other Chack anything, but I can assure you this came from my brain and not someone else's. I hope you enjoyed this little prompt.

NOTE: If there are any other clothing items you know of, go ahead and suggest them! The only one I am going to go ahead and say to not suggest is Shoes. Anything else is fine, even if it's a more specific type of something already listed (I.e: Tank top)

Thanks :D Hope you liked it!


End file.
